tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Alexander
This roleplay character belongs to Antonia and can be found here Prince Alexander is the eldest son of Belle and Beast (from'' Beauty and the Beast''). He is the older brother of King Ben. Since he is the eldest son, he is rightfully the King of Auradon, but he lost the title because he is considered a villain in his parents eyes. They do, however, care very much for him and believes in his redemption. Despite his nature, Alexander actually cares very much for his parents and brother, however, he never shows it. Alexander can actually turn into a beast, however, it's very rare that he does so since it damages his body and hurts so he avoids it but sometimes when he loses control; he becomes an actual Beast. History Alexander was born as Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Auradon. He was raised by his parents, Beast and Belle and was an only child until his brother Ben was born when he were three years old. When Alexander were younger, he was just like Ben. Sweet, kind by nature but sometime when he were around 16 it changed. He started to become more like his father was when he was still 'The Beast' and he isolated himself very much from his family. This is when he lost his right to become King of Auradon because his parents lost their trust in him. Personality Alexander is, unlike Ben, very cruel and unkind. He is manipulative and will most likely stop at nothing to get his will through. He is extremely good at getting into peoples heads and make them think the same way he does. In some rare occasions, Alexander can be the sweet, kind boy he once were but it's very rarely he shows that side of him and usually not to anyone beside his mother and sometimes Ben. Alexander is also very charming, and his charm is something he usually uses when he manipulates people. Physical apperance Alexander is a very attractive young man. His body is athletic built and his skin is slightly toned. He is around 5'10", his eyes are brown and his hair is dark brown, almost black. He is often seen wearing jeans, long-sleeved shirts and any type of leather shoes. These usually black or brown. In some occasions he is seen wearing a dark suit, this along with black leather shoes. Relationships Belle ] "I know you love me, I'm your son after all. But if you'd trust me for once, that'd mean the world to me." ─ Alexander to his mother, Queen Belle Belle is Alexander's mother and the person who probably loves him the most. Even if their relationship isn't the best, he knows that his mother is always there when he needs her, when he needs someone to talk to. She is probably the only person who still shows him any kind of kindness, beside Ben sometimes. Even if Alexander has his villain-y nature, he loves his mother dearly. King Adam (Beast) "It's your fault I am what I am! It's because of your curse!" "Alexander calm down!" ─ Alexander & King Adam fighting King Adam is Alexander's father and the one who he got his villainess from, since he's taken after very much how his father were when he were cursed as a beast. He, along with Belle, decided to take away Alexander's title as Crown Prince and by that taking away his right to ever become king of Auradon. Alexander's relation with his father isn't the best, and he rarely speaks with him unless he absolutely have to. Whenever Alexander has lost control and turned into a beast, when he have managed to go human again, he turns to his father for advice. Ben "No matter how pissed off I am at you, I'm always here to protect you. You know that, right?" "Of course I do, as I am here to protect you." ─ Alexander & Ben Ben is Alexander's younger brother and the baby beast ''' as Alexander likes to refer to him as. When they were younger, before Alexander changed, he and Ben were very close. Almost inseparable. Despite Ben ''stealing ''Alexander's title as King of Auradon, Alexander will protect Ben at any cost and currently actually serves as Ben's advisor in some matters. Something the two have in common is that they both have dated Audrey in the past. '''Audrey "Audrey is beautiful, yes, but she gets possessive over you. That's why we broke up." ─ Alexander on Audrey Alexander and Audrey have a past as a couple, they dated for about 6 months when Alexander were 18. Alexander really liked Audrey until she started to act possessive about him and this were the reason the two broke up. Not long after their break up, Audrey got together with Ben. Category:Males